Tracking Down The Goblins
"Track the goblins back to their hide - out and report back to the captain of the guards" Despite your victory over the goblin raiders at the farm, they have continued their raids.The captain of the guards has asked you to defend the farm land once more and track the goblins back to their Hide - out Note: #Group and Pet bonus applied #In Phase 6, you can't escape from the Goblin Guard #In Phase 7, you can't escape from the Worg Recommended: Level 4 Difficulty Rating: #Very Easy: Above Level 7 #Easy: Level 6 - Level 7 #Medium: - #Hard: - #Extreme: Level 4 - Level 5 #Impossible: Below Level 4 ADVENTURE LOG: WARNING! THIS ADVENTURE IS TRAPPING. DON'T EVER THINK RECOMMENDED LEVEL IS SAFEST LEVEL AND SOMEONE THINKS EVERY ADVENTURES IS EASILY COMPLETED BY FULLFILLING THE RECOMMENDED LEVEL. THIS IS THE EXAMPLE FOR PEOPLE WHO HATES GRINDING LEVELS. LOOK AT THE DIFFICULTY RATING AND DON'T BE TOO BRAVE. Phase 1 - Thanks to your previous victory, the farmhands are more confident this time, and they help you push back the raiders, until you facing the goblin raid leader once again. And let's make him learn one lesson to not playing with us again! (Battle). Phase 2 - With the fall of their leader, the remaining goblins retreats to the forest (Again), you pursue them, trying to move quietly as possible, so as not to alert them your presence (Rolling - Require 25 Dexterity or higher) Suceed - You duck behind a tree just as one of the goblin turns to check their back - trail. Failed - It's rarely occur and perhaps you're spotted and fighting a Goblin Phase 3 - '''Cursing the delay. You pick up the pace, trying to catch back the fleeing goblins. In your haste, you trip over a tree root and go sprawling. Something slithers up and attacks you! (Battle) '''Phase 4 - The goblins are faster than you would have believed! You almost give up the pursuit when you spot a wounded raider lagging behind the rest of the group (Rolling - Require 28 Wisdom) Phase 5 '''- The goblins has set up a trap! You'll see a falling log coming your way! (Rolling - Require 28 Dexterity) '''Phase 6 - You barely manage to keep up with the goblins as it races through trees. At last, it turns up a small hill and vanishes between a large rocks. Following quickly as you dare, you discover a tunnel behind the rocks. You have find the Goblins secret lair! However, as you turn to leave, a large goblin launches at you from above the entrance, crying the alarm! And may god bless you defeating the guard! (Battle) Phase 7 - You Dispatch the guard and turn to flee. You manage to outrun the goblins. But, they release a Worg to run you down! This Adventure filled with pure unfortunate. (Battle) After the great attempt to escape from the goblins Hide - out, you return to the town and report the location to the Captain of the guards. ADVENTURE WALKTHROUGH: It's very good to not doing this mission until you get Easy or Very Easy rating, get Higher Level. The reasons why I warned you to get overleveled: *You need more stats to make sure survive the traps. *You need more constitution to make sure you defeating the Goblin Guard since you can't escape. *You may be injured on the fight with Goblin Guard. So get higher constitution to fight Worg So, Stats is pretty useful here. Constitution is also a fatal point to survive here. Many marvelous misfortune adventures in this game. FIGHT - '''(Degraded 1X) Goblin Raid Leader , (1X) Giant Snake , (1X) Goblin Guard , (1X) Worg '''REWARD - 60 Experience and 80 Golds (FOR ALL OF THIS!?) TRIVIA: *Needed to unlock Storm the Goblin Hide - out *The first adventure that filled with misfortunes